


[Podfic] Verified Real Deal

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BNFs, Instagram, Internet, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Steve gets a tumblr. Tumblr gets a Steve.





	[Podfic] Verified Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Verified Real Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261256) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Verified Real Deal: 02:41

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Verified%20Real%20Deal.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Verified%20Real%20Deal.mp3) | **Size:** 2.6 MB | **Duration:** 02:41
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Verified%20Real%20Deal.m4b) | **Size:** 1.3 MB | **Duration:** 02:41

  
---|---


End file.
